Hear Him Play
by jillian101
Summary: Bella is drawn to Edward after hearing him play the piano in a bar discalaimer: I don't own Twilight
1. Chapter 1

I came here every Friday and Saturday night, sitting alone at the bar. Usually I only drank one or two glasses of wine, anything stronger and I became a walking disaster, I was clumsy enough when sober. Not that I minded, I didn't come here for the drink after all.

I waited and suddenly there he was. The marble Adonis, who played the piano with such fluidity and beauty, bowed gracefully and settled himself before his elegant instrument. Slowly the rich velvet notes of a slow waltz filled the bar. I closed my eyes and just listened as the music swelled and transformed into a light-hearted piece. As it finished my eyes opened, only to find him watching me intently as he played. Naturally, being me I blushed furiously and looked away. Out of the corner of my eye however I spotted amusement dancing across his face, as he changes the song smoothly, becoming slower, notes weaving to form hints of a lullaby. When his performance came to an end, applauding with the rest, I rose, ready now to leave. But as I reached the door, I felt a cool hand on my arm, drawing me into a corner of the bar.

Turning, I saw it was the musician, and colour flooded my cheeks once more. He led me gently to a table in the corner, out of the way. Pulling out my chair as I sat, he offered me a drink. Panicking slightly I refused, but he insisted, and so reluctantly I accepted another glass of wine.

"You like the music?" he asked.

"Yes, you play beautifully; the last piece was particularly breathtaking. Who composed it?"

"I did. I've been working on it for a while, since I first saw you in the crowd."

He recognised the puzzlement on my face and hastened to explain.

"You inspired my lullaby, after I noticed you here night after night, always leaving when my performance was over. I'm intrigued by you. Normally I'm good at reading people, but you, no, you're a closed book."

"Strange. Most people read me easily – my mother always calls me her open book."

He smiled at that, then became serious and sombre as he seemed to realise something.

"Forgive me; I've invited you for a drink without even telling you my name. I'm Edward Cullen"

"Isabella Swan. But I prefer Bella."

"Mmm. Bella." When he said my name I felt a thrill run down my spine, however I soon forgot this as he began to question me: my favourite singer, favourite films, favourite colour. Finally after forcing me to admit that after killing 4 goldfish in a row, I now tended to steer clear of animals in general, he looked at his watch and started as he realised how late it was. I stood, slightly unsteadily, and started to say goodbye. But as I moved I stumbled and incredibly his icy hands were at my waist in a flash, steadying me. "Thanks. I'm sorry, I'm just so clumsy, not that wine helps."

"You're not going anywhere alone in your state. Come on. I'll take you home."

"I don't know, I don't make a habit of going home with strange men in the middle of the night."

"I wouldn't want you to" and he gently guided me out of the bar and to his car. I groaned when I saw it. It looked fast. I should've known. I could never cope with fast cars.

He held open the passenger door for me, then got in beside me. As he started the car and I put on my seatbelt, he turned to me. "Where do you live?" He nodded to himself as I gave him the address of my apartment block.

We sat in companionable silence, but all too soon he pulled up. "Well thanks for the ride. Maybe I'll see you again soon."

"You don't get off that easy. I don't want you to fall over, perhaps I should see you to your apartment."

It was a good thing too. He had to catch me several times on the way to my door. Then, stroking my cheek briefly, he said goodbye and was half way down the corridor before I closed the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next afternoon I was still recovering from the wine I had drunk the previous night. Hearing a tap on the door, I groaned, having not bothered to change out of the ratty old sweats I had worn to bed. But I dutifully went to answer it and found myself staring at muscular chest clad in a form fitting tan sweater. Looking up I gasped as I saw Edward's perfect face looking down at me, his gorgeous golden eyes seeming to melt, making me weak at the knees. He smiled crookedly and enquired whether I would let him in. My face growing hot I stood aside and allowed him into my lounge come kitchen.

"God I feel so awkward, I look like such a mess."

"I don't think you look like a mess."

"What are you Doing here anyway, didn't I scare you off last night? I probably told you all my most embarrassing secrets."

"Like I said before you intrigue me. I feel drawn to you and I can't seem to stay away. However it might be safer for you if you stay away from me. Just say the word and I'll leave you be. If you're smart that's what you'll do."

"What if I'm not and I like the idea of having you around."

"Then would you like to come out for dinner with me tonight?"

"I'd love to."

"I'll leave you to get ready then and I'll pick you up at 6?"

"Sounds great" and I bounced past him to the door. As I opened it the draught ruffled my tangled hair, sending my scent towards him. I saw his eyes tighten and the muscles around his jaw lock. Quickly he said his goodbyes, promised to pick me up and turned away, as if he was eager to go.

Sighing I closed the door and dived into the shower. Realising how tense I was I let the hot water flow over me, relaxing the taut muscles in my neck and shoulders.

When I was done I stood contemplating my wardrobe gloomily. I had no idea what to wear. I didn't have any experience with dating. I hadn't even had a date for my senior prom. After experimenting for an hour, I settled on my only skirt, a soft floaty blue affair, with a black top and silver flats. Grasping the fact that my hair was still unmanageable, I pulled it back into a barrette and sat down to wait for Edward.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer:** I don't own twilight, even Gini is my friend's

Dead on six there came a knock at the door. I tripped as I opened it and found myself being caught by a pair of strong arms. Blushing I looked up and saw that his jaw had tightened again, but he laughed slightly and teased me.

"You just couldn't wait to see me, huh?"

"Don't kid yourself, I tripped."

"Are you ready to go?"

"Sure, just let me get my bag."

I darted into the lounge, banging my hip on the coffee table as I lunged for my bag. He caught me rubbing the spot where a bruise would surely show in a few hours and rolled his eyes before telling me I was a danger to myself and those around me.

We went out to his car and like the gentleman he is he opened the door for me again. We drove across town to a small seafood restaurant where the waitress showed us to a table, then retreated slowly, all the while staring at Edward. I didn't blame her. We looked at the menu and when the waitress returned he ordered my preference for me and chose something for himself. However, when the food arrived I couldn't help but notice that although he talked animatedly he never relaxed properly, nor that, instead of eating he just pushed his food around on the plate. But, not wanting to be rude, I didn't say anything.

Every time I asked him about himself, he gently steered the conversation back to me, though I gathered he was adopted, that his adoptive parents were name Carlisle and Esme, while he had a large adopted family: Alice and Emmett Cullen and Jasper and Rosalie Hale. He also mentioned that he was the loner of the family; Emmett and Rosalie were married while Alice and Jasper were looking likely to get engaged soon.

Finally, after dessert he asked for the bill, then when we had argued over who was paying (he did), we left and got in the car for the journey back to my apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night I sat at the computer and after typing a few e-mails, I relaxed, mulling over my "date with Edward and his odd behaviour, I could swear he didn't eat a single mouthful of his meal. I began to consider everything I knew about him. He was abnormally pale, his looks were perfect, his eyes were golden, and his skin was like ice – even through my clothes. I had also never seen him eat or drink; when he left my place his coffee was still untouched. It started me thinking about whether I'd heard of anyone similar, but unfortunately all I could come up with was a vampire. I read way to many horror stories. Laughing at myself I turned off the computer, put him out of my mind and went to bed. Nevertheless my dreams were haunted by him. He appeared several times as a vampire, but in my dreams I could not bring myself to be afraid of him; they weren't nightmares.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning I woke to the sound of a ringing phone. Picking up I groggily blurted out a "Hello" followed by a yawn, since I was still half-asleep.

"Bells, how are you?"

Charlie. Great.

"Hi Dad. Sorry I was still asleep."

"Sorry I woke you."

"S'okay Dad. How's Forks? Criminals keeping you busy?"

"Sure, it's like Grand Theft Auto round here."

I giggled uncontrollably. "Sure Dad."

"You're right, but I did beat Mark at cards."

"So… how come you're calling so early?"

"Just wondered if you were free to come visit next weekend, I haven't seen you in ages. Plus, Gini's been pestering me to ask when you're next coming. We miss you honey."

"Um… sure I guess it's been a while. You know I miss you guys too."

At this point there was a loud knock on the door.

"Uh Dad, I have to go there's someone at the door but I'll call you later with details okay. See you soon."

"Bye Bells."

Cursing slightly I combed my hair with my fingers and made sure I was decent before going to see who it was. Opening the door, I had time to register a pixie-shaped girl, before she launched herself at me. Grabbing me in a fierce hug she exclaimed "You must be Bella. I've heard so much about you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight

As the tiny but bouncy, dark-haired girl pulled away she must have seen the puzzled look on my face because she quickly introduced herself as Edward's sister, Alice.

"Oh, hi. Wait, how do you know where I live?"

"Edward told me. I can be very persuasive."

Laughing I replied "What did you do? Threaten his precious car?"

"Something like that," she agreed with a mischievous grin.

Somehow I felt completely at ease with Alice. It was like we'd been friends forever.

"Anyway, I come bearing gifts!"

"What? But you barely know me."

"Don't worry they're from Edward. He wanted you to have these."

She handed me a stack of jewelled CD cases.

"These are his compositions, including a special one that he wouldn't tell me much about, along with some traditional pieces he thought you might like."

"He did all this for me?"

"Sure, he has a lot of free time; otherwise he'd never play so well."

Noticing the phone in my hand a look of horror crossed her face.

"I interrupted you on the phone didn't I? I am so sorry."

"Whoa, calm down Alice. I was relieved to be interrupted. My dad invited me to stay for the weekend and much as I'd like to go, it's going to be ridiculously awkward."

"Why don't you ask Edward to go with you? I can tell you were hoping to see him next weekend."

"Not a good idea. Charlie would murder me, Gini will tell embarrassing stories and Edward's strange behaviour would puzzle everybody."

"What strange behaviour?"

At that I blushed and tried to take it back, but Alice stared me down and asked again.

"Oh, well, he doesn't eat, just pushes his food around on the plate, the things he says can seem old-fashioned and well honestly, sometimes I wonder if he even likes me. Every now and then I catch him frowning and wrinkling his nose. Also, I don't think Charlie can fail to notice the fact that Edward's eyes are golden, which will lead to awkward questions."

"Have you mentioned any of this to anyone else?"

I shook my head. "Not even Edward. I didn't want to seem rude."

"Good. And unless you're worried, I wouldn't mention it to Edward. He's never had great self-esteem and he'll bring it up himself if and when he's ready. Anyway I'm on strict orders to take you back to our place. He wants you to come to a concert he's playing this evening and wondered if I could help supply an evening dress. Huh, as if he even needed to ask."

"He really wasn't paying attention to how clumsy I am, was he? Me combined with an evening dress and high heels is a recipe for disaster."

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. Now go put some clothes on."

"Do you mind waiting while I shower?"

"Of course not. Now come on, it's going to be a busy day."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

When Alice was eventually satisfied that I was decent enough to leave home, we went out to her car. I was astonished to see a bright yellow, fast-looking car.

"Uh, Alice, is that a Porsche?"

"Sure. It was a graduation present from Edward."

"Edward bought you a Porsche?"

"Yeah."

I was completely incredulous and it must have shown because she just smiled and said to hop in.

She drove more sensibly than her brother but we still reached our destination in far less time than it should have taken.

Pulling up outside a huge white house I gasped at both its size and its traditional style. When Alice let me in I was amazed by the glass wall that ran along the other side of the open-plan living area. Two people stood just inside the doorway and I knew immediately that they must be Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle stepped forward and introduced himself, shaking my hand. He had movie star good looks, and seemed to be in his early thirties. Esme had clouds of caramel coloured hair and reminded me of the actresses of the '30s and '40s. She was quietly spoken and seemed very caring and motherly though she couldn't be older than thirty.

After this Alice whisked me upstairs and straight to her enormous walk-in wardrobe. Immediately she yanked out armfuls of dresses and dumped them in my arms before pulling me out to the full-length mirror, taking the clothes from me and throwing them on the bed. She searched through them, pulled out four and held them up against me one after the other.

"Too pale. Too flouncy. Too bright. Better."

Her mutterings worried me. Just what did she expect me to wear?

Eventually she held up two before me.

"Which one, the red or the blue?"

"I don't know. I don't wear dresses."

She deliberated for a few moments, then declared "red!"

The next thing I knew, she had bundled me into a bathroom and shoved a towel around my shoulders before attacking my hair with a wet brush.

When she was done with my hair it flowed over my shoulders in chocolate coloured waves. Nest she called Esme to consult her about my make-up. Between them they coated me in a light layer of foundation and powder, swept a silver eyeshadow over my lids, applied mascara and lined my eyes with a smoky grey pencil. After that they argued over the potential use of blusher.

"Bella does _not _need blusher, it'll make her look ill if she blushes and besides, her complexion's just too pale for it."

Alice won and I was spared the inevitable clown cheeks that would appear if I turned red.

Lastly they decided to use a red-tinted lip balm, because it wouldn't be 'heavy` against my features. When they were finally done Alice lent me some underwear that would be easily concealed by the backless, floor length, red dress she helped me into. It had a high neck at the front and the material sloped down and knotted at the base of my back. It hugged my hips as it flowed gently to the floor, gradually getting fuller towards the hem.

Then Alice ordered me to sit on the bed and not move while she and Esme got ready.

After what seemed like an age they returned; Esme clad in a midnight blue sheath dress that reached the ground and had a large split up one side, Alice stunning in a silvery halter neck creation that seemed to cling and move of its own accord, while her previously spiky black hair had been tamed and softened into curls, pinned back with two silver hair slides that sparkled when they caught the light.

Alice then helped me into a pair of silver shoes with a small heel while I smiled gratefully at Esme, who I suspected had talked Alice out of anything higher since Alice herself had a face like thunder.

When we were ready to go we went downstairs and met Carlisle, immaculately turned out in a dinner suit. Then we drove to the concert hall where Edward was holding his recital. We had front row seats.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward's eyes scanned the front row as he came out onto the stage and when his gaze locked onto me he smiled crookedly and his topaz eyes turned to molten gold, pinning me in my seat. I could barely breathe. Unable to take my eyes away from him, I watched helplessly as he sat down and began to play. I lost my self in the movement of his fingers over the keys and let the music wash over me. As I loved to hear him play, it took a while for me to register the fact that he was playing my lullaby. The last piece of the night. When he had finished and taken his bow, the hall erupted into rapturous applause, while everyone stood to show their appreciation. The others hustled me along the row and to the side of the stage where Edward was now waiting for us, while the rest of the audience began to leave.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: okay so this chapter is a lot longer than usual because I am feeling the need to move the plot along, hence why it's taken me longer than usual to update. I like this chapter and want to send a shout out to Jimbo123 for getting me to start posting. You are amazing.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight

Two more people joined us in congratulating Edward, who introduced them to me as Emmett and Rosalie.

I blinked as I saw Rosalie properly. Dressed in a simple emerald green dress, she was possibly the most beautiful woman on earth. I suddenly felt very insignificant.

Emmett on the other hand was built like a bear- a man-mountain, but I could tell from his open, friendly expression that he was probably a big softie underneath it all. He grinned as Edward introduced me and gave me a rib-crushing hug, until he noticed Alice glaring at him for wrinkling my dress. Rosalie smiled, but it was icy, with no real warmth. I shrank back slightly, knowing she already hated me and bumped into Edward's chest. He had moved behind me without me noticing. I looked round and saw the barely repressed anger in his eyes before he took my arm and gently led me out of the auditorium. Alice called a goodbye; I turned and waved at her.

When we reached the foyer we were greeted by a crowd of Edward's fans, many of them young women; he seemed to have made classical music popular around here. As one they parted to let us through and I knew Edward had dazzled them, his eyes melting irresistibly. He walked me to the doors, supporting me as I struggled in my dress and heels, catching me as I stumbled and keeping his fingers tightly entwined with mine.

Once we were out of sight, he swung me up into his arms, silencing me with a look when I began to protest. Carrying me to his car he asked me what I thought of his family.

"Alice is…enthusiastic."

"She has an optimistic outlook."

"But I like it. Carlisle and Esme are wonderful, you must love them."

"I do. Very much"

"Emmett seems fun, but I don't think Rosalie likes me."

I felt him stiffen as he replied "she'll come around."

"What about Jasper? Where was he?"

"He's visiting friends, that's why Alice is having mood swings. She hates being away from him. However he's coming back in a few days, so she'll be as normal as she could ever be. Speaking of Alice, she mentioned that you thought some of my behaviour the other night was a little odd."

"What!" I shrieked, turning a hideous beet red. "But she specifically told me not to say anything!"

"Well, I say she told me…"he sighed. "Bella I can't lie to you. I don't know if I should trust you but… are you busy tomorrow?"

"I have to work until 3 but I'm free after that."

"Good. I'll pick you up then. I have something to show you. You'll find it easier to believe if you see it."

At this point he set me down beside his car. I shivered and wordlessly he shrugged out of his suit jacket quicker than I would have believed possible and wrapped it firmly about my shoulders, before muttering something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like "leave it to Alice to forget a wrap."

Then he opened the car door and handed me into the car, appearing on the other side of the car before I had even started to put on my seatbelt. When we reached my apartment I told him where I worked and he agreed to pick me up when my shift at the café was over. As soon as I reached the lobby of my apartment building I kicked off my ridiculous shoes and gathered up the skirt so it was above my knees and I was capable of taking the stairs since the elevator was broken.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, after showering and pulling on jeans and a green shirt with a black cardigan and high-tops, I decided to walk to work and grab breakfast and a coffee when I arrived. On the way there my cell phone started to ring, blaring out Debussy. I recognised the caller ID instantly.

"Gini! Hi!"

"Hey Bella. I've been hearing rumours. Are you finally coming to visit?"

"Sure, this weekend. I haven't finalised things yet but I should see you then. How are you?"

"Oh you know, good. Guess what? Mike asked me out on a date!"

"Oh my God! I can't believe! I am so happy for you!"

"Aww, thanks. Anyway, what about you? Are there any guys in the picture?"

I stayed silent, but it was like she could see me blushing through the phone.

"There is, isn't there? Wow! What's he like? Is he hot?"

"Gini, I'm not even sure there is anything yet. Look, I'll talk to you about it properly at the weekend. I have to go to work."

"But…"

"No buts. I have to go to work. I'll see you in a few days."

"Ok. Bye Bells."

"Bye Gini."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The day had passed slowly after that; I was constantly watching the clock. James, my boss, had noticed and scowled. "If you don't get on with some work Bella I will make you stay after your shift's over."

"Sorry."

At last 3 o'clock rolled around and I looked up to see Edward leaning casually against the counter.

"Hi Edward. Just give me a minute to get my stuff."

"Sure."

"I'm off James."  
"Bye."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

I bounced out from behind the counter and pulled on my jacket as I headed out beside Edward. He took me to his car and drove for about a half hour right out of the city, stopping at a deserted farm. I looked at him questioningly and he laughed humourlessly.

"Carlisle and Esme own it. There won't be anyone around." He sounded agitated.

"What is it?"

"I'm just not sure I'm doing the right thing, I'm dangerous to you."

"Is that what you dragged me out here to tell me?"

"Not exactly. I hate lying to you. I don't know what it is, but I feel so… protective and I can't bear to be away from you. It's selfish and you need to know the truth. That way you can decide whether you want me around, and if it's what you want I'll never bother you again. I swear to you, I will leave.

"Wait, what are you talking about, why would I want you to leave?"

"You should."

He disappeared. I blinked then called tentatively. "Edward?"

"Over here!"

I turned and gasped. He was behind me in the middle of a cornfield. "H… how did you…?"

Then he flashed forwards to stand about 5 feet in front of me.

"Wow." I breathed weakly.

"There's more. Watch." He ordered grimly, striding over to a crowbar that was leaning against the shed. In awe I stared as he snapped the end off and proceeded to crush it in his long, white fingers.

"What are you?"

"Bella please know that I don't want to hurt you. You have no idea what you do to me. You're almost completely irresistible to me."

At this he moved closer and cupped my cheek carefully in his hand, his touch sending an electric shock down my spine, his golden eyes darker than I had ever seen them, but still seeming to be bottomless pools. For a moment I was lost in them, but then he pulled me back to reality.

"What do _you_ think I am?" he moved away, seeming to brace himself for my answer. I realised then that my brain had actually gone into overdrive trying to make sense of him and yet again I could only find one explanation that fit. But he couldn't be. They didn't exist. "No way." I breathed. "That's impossible."

"What is?"

"There is no way on Earth you could be what I'm considering right now."

"What do you think I am?" His velvet voice was harsher this time, bitter. I hesitated, gulped in a copious amount of air, and took the plunge.

"A vampire." I blurted out.

He froze, staring at me incredulously.

"How…?" words failed him, for once. Now it was my turn to stare.

"A vampire, you're joking right?"

He shook his head dumbly, still gazing at me in disbelief.

"You are?" I took a step closer, snapping him out of his reverie and he put up his hands to stop me.

"Bella, I'm dangerous. I don't know how to be near to you. I can't bear the thought of hurting you. You don't know how tempting the scent of your blood is. I'm in agony every moment I'm with you, but I can't stay away, because… I'm falling in love with you and I can't do anything to stop it."

I took a tentative step towards him and ignored his raised hands, instead taking them in my own and twining our fingers.

"I trust you."

"But I might kill you." His eyes were tortured. "I should leave you be, while I still can."

"It's too late for that. I… I think I'm falling for you too."

"No!" He shouted. "I'm not good for you. Don't you care what I am?"

"I don't. I love you for who you are."

"Bella…"

"Do you want to kill me?"

"No, it's the last thing I want. But…"

"Well then. I don't believe you'll hurt me. Anyway it explains a lot."

"Aren't you scared? I'm a killer."

"Edward I have been dreaming of you as a vampire for days and can't bring myself to be afraid of you. Rosalie on the other hand…"

"You're not normal. Any sane person would be running for their life by now. Not that it would save them if I wanted to feed."

"How bad is it? My scent, I mean."

"For now it's tolerable." He gently pulled my wrist towards his face and inhaled deeply before smiling the crooked smile that was my favourite and drawing me slowly into his arms, warning me to stay perfectly still. He held me awkwardly, gingerly, not wanting to crush my fragile frame.

"Mmm. You're warm."

"Is that bad?"

"It's unusual but nice. I could get used to that. I'd like to try something if that's alright."

"Go ahead."

He led me over to a bench beside the rustic farmhouse then sat me on his lap and pressed his cheek to the hollow beneath my ear. We stayed like that for several long minutes before he raised his head and cradled me against his marble chest. "I'd like to try something else if you don't mind."

I nodded against him and the next thing I felt was his cool lips against my forehead, my eyes, my cheeks; fleeting, butterfly kisses.

Suddenly he captured my lips with his, kissing me gently, his hand slipping behind my head, pulling me down to him, his lips moving against mine, his tongue tracing the shape of my lower lip. Sighing under his touch, I moved my hands to tangle in his hair. After far too little time he pulled away and smiled, lifting me as I stood, carrying me to the car and taking me home.

We were almost there when I remembered him saying Alice hadn't exactly told him what I had said.

"Edward, how did you find out what I said to Alice?"

"Um… well I can read minds."

"What? Everyone's?"

"Except yours. I've never been able to hear what you're thinking."

"So I'm a freak?"

"Hardly. I think I call dibs on that title. You know, you haven't asked me about my diet. It's animal blood in case you were wondering."

"I guessed from the fact you weren't killing me that it wasn't human blood."

"I love you Bella."

"I love you too."

"I know."

"How can you be so sure?"

"You talk in your sleep."

"You've been watching me while I sleep? I don't know whether to be appalled or delighted."

"I couldn't bear to stay away."

"Will you stay tonight?"

"If that's what you want, love."

"More than anything."


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n i realise that there was ample opportunity to write a lemon in this chapter however as this is my first story i don't yet feel comfortable taking that step. i also want to thank people for their lovely reviews of previous chapters and request that they keep it up as i would like feedback and suggestions for improvements. **

**disclaimer: i do not own twilight.**

The next morning I awoke to find myself lying in Edward's arms and smiled as I remembered the revelations of the previous day. "Afternoon sleepy head."

"What?" I all but leapt out of bed before realising Edward had been joking and crawling back into his chill embrace. "That wasn't funny! I thought I was late for work and sure to get the sack. James hates me and is just looking for an excuse to kick me off the payroll."

"So why do you work for him?"

"It pays the bills and I get on with his girlfriend Victoria."

"Ah."

At this precise moment, just when I had got so comfortable that I had absolutely no desire to move, my traitorous stomach growled angrily. He grinned, showing his teeth, and snarled "Breakfast time…" I allowed a look of horror to overcome my features as he finished his sentence "…for the human." Chuckling he got up, threw me over his shoulder and carried me to the couch, then went to the kitchen area, where he looked a little lost and out of place. I grinned, jumped up and joined him, rooting through the fridge until I found the pancake mixture I had bought the week before. While making my pancakes, I set Edward to chopping a banana and asked him what happened if a vampire ate human food. He looked uncomfortable for a few moments so I answered for him. "I really don't want to know, do I? At least not right before I eat."

He nodded in relief and smiled as I flipped my pancake expertly and then plated it up, along with the banana and a hell of a lot of chocolate sauce.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After breakfast he said, very casually "I guess I won't be seeing you this weekend." He sounded a little sad, but I was slightly confused. A few seconds later the penny dropped.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I'd almost forgotten I'm headed to Forks this weekend. I kinda wish I could stay here with you, but I'm running out of excuses and Charlie isn't taking no for an answer. "

"You call your dad Charlie?"

"Not to his face."

"I have to say I don't relish the thought of letting you drive up there yourself and not being able to know whether you're alright."

"You could come with me…"

"I don't know…"

"I can talk Charlie round. And the girls will be ecstatic that I've finally discovered the wonder that is male company."

"Well if Charlie says yes then don't see a problem."

I hopped up and kissed him gently on the cheek, but as I moved away his hands snaked around my waist pulling me back. He held me close and pressed his lips to mine. Deepening the kiss, he traced my lips with his tongue, then chuckled and pulled away.

"Breathe, love. How embarrassed would you be if you died because you forgot to breathe while kissing your boyfriend?"

I flushed and kissed him again. This time his hands strayed around my back and over the curve of my ass, until I giggled and pulled away. "If you want to come to Forks with me you're going to have to stop distracting me for long enough to call Charlie."

At that he pouted and I smiled before taking my phone to my room.

When I came out he smiled, before realising that I was shaking. As he put his arms around me, I apologised for being silly. "Charlie said yes, but he wasn't happy about it."

Edward kissed me again and offered to drive me to work. However, when I arrived, it was to find James in a foul mood, already yelling at Victoria. It carried on all day and I was almost in tears by the time Edward came to collect me. He took one look at my damp eyes and was about to say something to James, when I hustled him out of the door, hissing "I need this job!"

We got back to my place to find Alice outside, leaning against her ostentatious, canary yellow Porsche. "Bella, we are going shopping!" Edward barely stopped himself laughing as I just managed to suppress a groan. Her face fell as she registered my expression, before turning the full power of puppy-dog eyes on me, knowing I would cave. When I sighed, she clapped her hands in delight, before flinging her arms around me. I kissed Edward goodbye and clung to him as Alice dragged me away.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"How was it?" was the first thing I heard as I I let myself into my apartment and dumped my bags in the hall.

"Awful. Your sister is addicted to clothes and insisted I had to have all this."

"Do I get a look?"

"Everything except this bag. I might model it for you in ten years time when I get over the trauma of this shopping trip."

"Now I'm very intrigued as to what's in that bag that could be so humiliating."

Before I could stop him he tackled me for the bag, but kept me safe from harm within the cage of his arms. I squealed as he tickled me, forcing me to relinquish the bag that Alice had filled with highly embarrassing, very skimpy lingerie. Upon opening it, his eyebrows raised as he pulled out a black lace bra and I blushed crimson. Then he grinned mischievously and said "I wouldn't object to seeing you in something like this."

"Not going to happen!"

"Please…"

"Maybe."

His eyes lit up, when I smelt something.

"What have you been up to?"

"Um… well, actually…"

"Did you cook, Edward?"

"It's just lasagne but I thought you might be stressed when you came back. I've lived with Alice for a long time. I know what she's like."

"Thank you. You really didn't have to cook. It's not like you get to eat it."

"I know but I love you. Now go eat and I'm going to sort a bath so you can relax afterwards."

"Hmmm. I might model that lingerie…"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the week passed in a similar manner, Edward driving me to and from work each day and humming me to sleep each night. Friday afternoon we loaded up his car with our bags and drove to Forks. We spent the journey listening to the CDs he had sent me via Alice, and talking. I told him about Charlie and Gini and my other friends in Forks. He talked a little about his life before he was changed and I learnt that Carlisle had saved him when he was dying of influenza. I also heard the story of how he met Jasper and Alice and I had to laugh at the idea of him coming home to find all his stuff in the garage. We reached Forks within a few hours and pulled up outside Charlie's. As Edward helped me out of the car we both chuckled as we heard a squeal from the house and I turned to see Gini waving from the doorway.

"Bella!"

I stumbled my way towards her and hugged her as she asked how I was and I asked her the same. Edward just smiled as he got the bags out of the trunk. "Is that him? Isabella Marie Swan, you kept the fact that he was gorgeous quiet!"

"Maybe I don't want to share." At that we simultaneously burst into giggles as Edward walked over to us.

"What's funny, love?"

"n, nothing." I muttered, now bright red.

"Going to introduce me then love?"

"Edward I'd like you to meet my best friend Gini. Gini this is Edward, my…" I trailed off unsure what to call him. I doubted vampire lover would go down well.

"Boyfriend. Nice to meet you Gini. I've heard a lot about you."

"Really. All good I hope. So… how long have you known Bella?"

"We only introduced ourselves properly a week ago but we've known each other vaguely for a few months."

"Wow."

It was then that I noticed the cruiser wasn't in the driveway. "Hey Gini is Charlie still at the station?"

"Nah, he let me in then started panicking 'cause there wasn't any food in the house so he took off to the store and left me here to let you in when you arrived. I think he forgot you have a key."

Just then a car pulled up and I turned, laughing. "Speak of the devil."

"What have I done now Bells?"

"Gini was just telling us about your panic attack. So… what am I cooking?"

We all finally made it into the house and I introduced Charlie and Edward while Gini started rooting through the grocery bags. I led Edward upstairs to my room, where he dumped my bags, planted a chaste kiss on my lips, then led the way downstairs, catching me at the bottom when I stumbled. I went through to the kitchen with Gini, to cook dinner and catch up, leaving Edward and Charlie to do a little male bonding in front of the TV. "So, where did you meet Edward?"

"In a bar where he plays the piano. Don't give me that look; you know I don't drink much."

"Exactly so what were you doing in a bar?"

"Don't laugh but I heard play there one night then kept coming back after that."

"Is he that good?"

"He's brilliant and would you believe he wrote a piece for me, before he even knew my name?"

"No way… mind you… he really does seem to love you. Don't look at me like I've grown another head, I've seen the way he looks at you. I've been watching the way you interact and it's like you orientate yourself around him. When he moves, you follow without even realising it."

"I don't, do i?"

"You do. But, honestly, it's sweet."

"Charlie! Edward! Dinner's ready!"

We sat down to dinner and I watched wide-eyed as Edward began to eat. He winked and I knew he'd done it to save on awkward questions. Charlie seemed to warm to Edward, even when he excused himself about ten minutes after we'd finished and my all too vivid imagination immediately cottoned onto what happens to vampires if they eat human food. We had a great evening, chatting and catching up and it was late when Gini went home and Edward went upstairs to unpack our things, tactfully giving me some time alone with Charlie, although I knew he would hear everything anyway.

"So, Edward huh?"

"Yes Dad. Are you going to lecture me?"

"Well I'm surprised at how quickly things are moving, but if he makes you happy then I have no objections. But if he hurts you…"

"I'm sure he'd take that threat seriously but I don't think you need to worry. Thanks Dad."

"You really like him don't you."

I flushed. "I think I'm in love with him."

"Hmmm. Go on, it's late. I think Gini was planning on taking you on a double date with that Newton kid."

I groaned "Ugh. She knows I get irritated with him. Still, at least she'll be there to keep him in check." I hugged Charlie and kissed him goodnight before going up to my room. Being Charlie though, he had to have the last word and called after me "No funny business! I won't have it in this house!"

When I reached my room I collapsed on my bed and let the giggles take over. Edward too, was laughing as he stroked my hair. Eventually I recovered and Edward handed me my toiletry bag and the new nightclothes Alice had insisted I needed. I changed in the bathroom and brushed my teeth thoroughly, then slipped into bed beside Edward, who wrapped his arms around me and let me rest my head against his shoulder. He kissed me gently then said "Did I hear right? We're going on a double date tomorrow?"

"According to Charlie." I replied dryly. "But I wouldn't put it past Gini to have planned one."

"I'm sure it won't be that bad."  
"You haven't met Mike. He'll probably hate you. You're better looking than him."

"You might be a little biased, sweetheart."

"Definitely not. I'm sorry you had to eat human food. I think I worked out what happens. How bad was it?"

"It's not your cooking. It's just that human food tastes bad to us. I'm sure it would have been delicious were I still human."

"You must really love me. Either that or you're completely mad. Hmm. Maybe both. I still think you're crazy for falling for me."

"Well, I don't know about being mad, but I definitely love you and you don't see yourself very clearly."

I snuggled closer and leaned up to kiss him, smiling against his lips. I stifled a yawn but didn't fool Edward. He chuckled and pressed his face to my hair, his breath tickling my ear as he whispered "Sleep, love."

"Not tired." I mumbled, barely able to keep my eyes open.

"Do you want me to sing to you?"

I nodded into his chest and heard the first bars of my lullaby before sinking into blissful dreams of Edward holding me.


	6. Chapter 6

a/n i am totally aware of the major cliffie at the end of this chapter and will endeavour to update as soon as possible. i would love say a massive happy birthday to Bridget1993 and to point that i really did put her in it !! xx please read and review xxx

disclaimer: i don't own Twilight

We came back to Charlie's on Saturday night in low spirits. Mike had scowled openly at Edward all afternoon, only speaking to him when absolutely necessary and always taking any opportunity to cut him out of the conversation. "I told you Mike would hate you, he's so jealous." Was the first thing I said to Edward as soon as we got out of earshot.

"At least you didn't have to hear his poisonous thoughts or see his vivid fantasies about you, Gini and him in a threesome."

"Oh I so did not need to know about that!" I was disgusted by the idea of a ménage a trois with anyone but Edward, and after all Gini really liked the guy. On the upside though, Gini had seemed to be off in her own little world all afternoon and seemed to really enjoy herself. I groaned at the thought of having to repress the memories of any time spent with Edward, but knew the recollections of this afternoon would be painful. Edward read my expression and lifted me out of the car, carrying me to the house. Charlie wasn't home yet, so Edward trailed kisses down the side of my neck and murmured against my skin "I know how I can make you forget about Mike." Dipping his hand into my pocket he produced the front door key and let us in. Just then my stomach growled and Edward chuckled, taking me to the kitchen, where he set me down on the counter-top and stood between my legs. I scooted to the edge and locked my legs around his waist, leaning in to kiss him, my fingers tangling in his hair. He pulled me closer and I was now far too distracted to think about anything else; of course this had been his intention all along. We were so engrossed in each other (his hands had strayed under my shirt) that not even Edward noticed Charlie arrive home. It was only when he cleared his throat from the doorway that we realised he was there and pulled away reluctantly. As he stared, I felt my cheeks get hot, while Edward smiled crookedly and lifted me down from the counter, having gently unhooked my legs from his waist. He helped me in the kitchen while Charlie showered and changed out of his uniform.

Over dinner Charlie got around to asking what Edward did for a living and for the first time he looked embarrassed. I answered for him. "Edward's a brilliant concert pianist concert pianist, Dad and he also plays in a bar at weekends."

"Is that right?"

"Uh, sure Charlie."

"Did you know Edward wrote me a lullaby?"

"You did?"

"Yes. I'd seen her around for months and your daughter is so beautiful that I was just inspired." At this he took my hand in hi. When I shivered, he laughed. "Are my hands that cold, love?" I smiled and the rest of the evening was a happy one. Both of us went to bed in much better spirits.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Back at work on Monday I was able to reflect on my weekend in Forks with a smile. I had taken Edward to some of my favourite haunts on Sunday, even stopping in at the hospital to say hi to the receptionist, who had admitted me at least 100 times and knew me well. It was nearing the end of my shift, James had gone out and Victoria was in the back on her break, so the café was empty apart from a couple of our regulars, Charlotte and Bridget, sitting at a table in the corner drinking hot chocolate, which was topped of with cream _and_ sprinkles, since James wasn't around. As I had nothing to do, I joined them and we sat talking until Edward arrived to drive me home. I flew into his open arms and he laughed gaily as he kissed my nose. I heard a gasp from behind me as the girls saw his face. "Bella. Is that … Edward Cullen? Wow. I am such a fan, I love your work."

"Thanks uh…"

"Edward, this is Bridget and that's Charlotte over there. Their our regulars."

"Can I please have your autograph?"

"Well I guess."

He signed her college folder in an elegant, flowing script, with a flourish, then helped me into his jacket, since I had left without one that morning and it had just started raining. As we walked down the street to the car, though, Edward began to hurry me along. "What is it? What's wrong?"

He shook his head, eyes blazing, but slung me into a piggy back position and ran at a sprint to the car, almost throwing me into it, before glancing over his shoulder, then leaning in to kiss me urgently and passionately. It was this more than anything else that worried me.

"What's…" he cut me off.

"Stay here. I promise I will be back. Lock the car. Don't move until I knock on the glass. Nothing will happen to you, I swear. I love you and I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe."

"Edward, what is it? You're scaring me."

"Just know that I love you. If I'm not back in an hour, call Alice and she and Jasper will come and get you."

With that he shut the door and gestured to me to lock it. Reluctantly I did as I was told and watched, paralysed with fear, as he walked down a side alley a little further up the road and disappeared from view.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N i know, i know it's been far longer than usual, but this chapter took me ages to write and i was quite busy as my friend lent me a load of DVDS. plaese read and review. i want to know what you think, even if you hate it.

disclaimer: i don't own twilight

**EPOV**

I knew my behaviour was terrifying Bella and I wanted to explain, I really did, but I knew if I confided in her she'd insist on coming with me. I couldn't have that. How could I live with myself if she got hurt?

"Just know that I love you. If I'm not back in an hour call Alice and she and Jasper will come and get you."

As I walked away I allowed myself one last look back. It tore my heart to see her white-faced, petrified, with tears streaming silently down her cheeks, but I knew I had to leave her behind.

I turned down a side street and almost walked into Jane; she was closer than I'd thought. To any passer-by her smile of greeting would have seemed friendly, but for me it was sadistic, since I could hear the thoughts behind it. Petite and child-like Jane never appeared dangerous to her prey; I knew better. "Edward. How lovely to see you again."

"Jane." I was abrupt and wary, which of course she noticed, laughing lightly and smiling up at me innocently, wide eyed.

"I wasn't interrupting anything was? It's just; I thought I saw you with a girl just now. A human girl." Her eyes were triumphant but I kept my expression neutral.

"And what if I was? It's hardly avoidable what with my being a concert pianist and Carlisle being a doctor."

_Do I detect a note of sympathy for this girl? Do you care for her?_

"That's none of your business Jane."

"On the contrary my dear Edward. It is very much the business of the Volturi if you like this girl. After all, what are we to do if you expose us? "

"What makes you think she'd tell people if she did know? No-one would believe her and I don't think she has plans to spend the next few years in a padded cell. But none of that matters, because she doesn't know anything."

"Believe me I will find out if she does know what you are."

With that she looked pointedly at me and I felt pain shoot through me. Falling to my knees, the sidewalk cracked beneath me. I gritted my teeth to stop myself crying out. I wouldn't give her the satisfaction.

_You'll never save her you know. If I want to find her I will; after all I do have Demetri here with me. _

She left me there, writhing in agony as she skipped away. I couldn't stop myself bellowing after her in the fear that gripped me. I found myself praying that Alice had seen this and had the sense to get Bella away quickly. I tried to get up, but somehow Jane was still holding me in her power and I was unable to free myself.

**BPOV**

Less than a minute after Edward vanished from view, there was a tap on the window. I looked up to see Alice and Jasper standing beside the car. I sighed. I should have known Alice would have seen this. When I opened the door Alice slid into the backseat, while Jasper sat in the driver's seat and held out his hand for the keys. I shook my head. "What if Edward comes back and I'm not here; he'll be worried sick."

"Trust me Bella; Edward will want you as far away from here as possible right now. You are in danger. Now give Jasper the keys." I handed them over without further protest and Jasper drove away like a lunatic. Alice had gone quiet and I turned in my seat, to find myself staring into her unseeing eyes. "Alice, what is it? Is Edward alright?"

"He's fine; it's us I'm worried about."

Jasper reached behind him and took her hand. "Who did they send?"

"Jane. Oh crap!"

"What?"

"Demetri's with her. We haven't… no we can do this. Bella, where can we take you that's away from here? Is there anyone other than your parent's you can stay with?"

"Gini has a flat in Seattle. She'd let me crash there for a few days."

Jasper nodded and began to drive out of town. "Wait, I don't have any stuff."

"We'll stop at a mall in Seattle. Call Gini and let her know you're coming."

We reached Gini's at around nine as Alice insisted on spending hours buying me what seemed like an entire wardrobe. I didn't get it. How could she be so concerned with my looks, when I was supposed to be in so much danger? Gini hugged me as she let me in, but gave Alice and Jasper a funny look, almost distrustful and I knew it was Jasper she was wary of.

"Gini it's fine. They're friends. This is Alice and Jasper, Edward's adoptive brother and sister. They gave me a ride here."

"Speaking of which, why are you here? You were a bit sketchy on the details earlier."

Alice answered for me. "Bella needs to… disappear from view for a few days. We have some unwelcome guests and unfortunately we can't get rid of them, but they don't like Bella. Edward wanted to make sure nothing got out of hand."

"Um thanks for the ride."

"We'll let Edward know you're fine. He'll call later. If you need anything let us know." After they drove away and Gini shut the door behind them, she turned to me and demanded "What the hell is going on, Bella? Are you in some kind of trouble? Is Edward in some kind of trouble?"

"Gini, calm down. It's just some unexpected and unwelcome family visitors who will hate me for sure and Edward didn't want things to get out of hand. Since it would be rude of him to neglect their guests and he was unwilling to let me be alone, I decided to visit."

"Why didn't he want you to be alone?"

"He thinks I'm a danger to my self!" was my indignant reply. "As if I hadn't been living alone for a year before I met him."

"Oh right. Well you can crash on the couch. I'll let you go wash up."

"Thanks Gini, you're the best."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bella. Can I ask you something?"

"You can, but I might not answer."

"Would you support my decision to break up with Mike?"

I stared at her "What? But I thought you liked him."

"I noticed him eyeing you up on Saturday and I know you would never in a million years… but I can't deal with going out with a guy who's really not in me and manages to make it obvious without realising."

"I'm behind you all the way. You deserve better than that prat."

"Thanks Bella."

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Tomorrow. I have a day off."

"Do you want me to come?"

"Please. I could really use the moral support right now. He's not going to take it well."

"It'll be fine. It's better for both of you this way."

She hugged me and said goodnight. I was worried though, none of the Cullen's had called and I had no idea what was going on.

I was drifting into sleep when my phone rang, soft strains of Edward's lullaby reaching my ears. I flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Bella, thank God."

"Edward? What happened? What's going on?"

"H…how much did Alice tell you?"

"Almost nothing. She mentioned a Jane and a Demetri when Jasper asked."

"Okay. I'll explain as much as I can but I don't have long. There's a coven of vampires that live in Italy. They're called the Volturi and they make and enforce the laws that govern our kind. They don't like that we spend so much time with humans so they check up on us every now and then. If they ever found out how much you knew, they'd kill you and then they'd kill me for showing you. You understand why I made you stay behind? I can't lose you, you're everything to me."

"I understand. I love you too. So what about Jane and Demetri? Is that who they sent?"

"Yes. Jane is very petite and never seems dangerous, but she's one of the worst. She has a power – she can hurt people with a look. It's not physical, it's an attack on the mind that makes you feel pain and she uses it sadistically. Demetri is a tracker – he can find people anywhere, that's why Alice was so worried. They must have worked out a way to manipulate her blind spots so she wouldn't see them coming – a spot check. Bella, I have to go. Stay safe. Don't do anything stupid and don't go out alone. Please, promise me."

"I promise. I love you. Goodnight."

"Goodnight love. Try to get some sleep."

He hung up.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day Gini and I drove across Seattle to Mike's place, where he had agreed to meet us in his lunch break. When he grinned as he opened the door, exclaiming "Bella! Gini!" we both knew exactly where his mind was wandering to. I nudged Gini as he invited us in and she sighed.

"We're not staying long Mike. I just… have to talk to you." We sat down. Gini looked him in the eye and came out with it. "I don't think we should see each other anymore."

"What?"

"Mike, you obviously aren't that interested in me and I'm not going to invest emotionally in someone who doesn't do the same for me. I was watching you stare at Bella on Saturday, glaring at Edward every opportunity you got. I can't be with someone like that. I'm sorry."

"You cannot be serious. This… this is them isn't it? They talked you into it. She talked you into it."

He was pointing at me now, angry and honestly a little scary. "Mike calm down. I didn't tell Gini to dump you and even if you could change her mind, acting like this isn't the way to go about it."

"Bitches! You're in this together! Get out!" he grabbed me by the arm and threw me towards the doorway, but of course I managed to hit the wall. Gini came to help me and Mike hustled us out of his flat, when suddenly she spun around to face him, delivering a sharp, stinging slap. "You're a total jerk and I can't believe I ever liked you. I mean what on earth did I see in you?" he tried to grab her, but she kneed him in the groin, breaking his grip while I pushed her down the hall to the stairs.

With a yell, Mike shoved me to the side and into someone else's door, lunging at Gini, causing her to lose her balance and tumble down three flights of stairs. She lay motionless at the bottom, her head at a strange angle against her body.

"You… you… killed her…" was all I managed to choke out as Mike fell to his knees. The tears were flowing now. "You killed her." There was a pool of blood around my best friend's head where she had hit on the edge of the steps. A woman came out of her flat and came over. She knelt beside me and handed me a glass of water. "The police are on their way. I heard everything."

"Thank you" I got out between sobs.

"Is there anyone you'd like me to call?"

"No thanks. I can call myself."

I pulled out my cell phone and dialled Carlisle's number, knowing the Volturi were watching Edward.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle it's Bella. I need some help. It's Gini. She's dead."

"What? How?"

"Mike Newton. He grabbed her and… she fell… down three flights of stairs."

"Do you want me to call Charlie? I'm sending Esme to you – I can't leave the hospital."

"Thanks. Could you tell Edward that I'm safe?"

"Of course. Goodbye Bella. I'll speak to you soon."

The woman was looking at me curiously when I ended the call. "Who did you phone?"

"My boyfriend's father. I knew my boyfriend wouldn't be able to answer his phone and my own dad will be at work and since he's the chief of police in Forks he can't come get me. Edward's mother is coming."

Esme arrived soon after the police, with, surprisingly, Emmett in tow. They both hugged me carefully, though I knew they were both holding their breath against the smell of blood. When the coroner confirmed that Gini had died from a broken neck and fractured skull, Emmett put his arm around me shoulder and I smiled up at the gentle giant gratefully and after the police had taken my statement, Mike confessed to killing Gini and they were free to take me back to Gini's apartment. I had taken the responsibility of calling Gini's parents to break the news upon myself and did so with a heavy heart. That night, I cried myself to sleep, wishing Edward was there to keep the image of Gini's broken body from forcing itself behind my eyelids.

A/N i can't believe i killed Gini off, but at least i had her permission. i mean she actually told me she wanted her character killed off. So Gini this is for you. please read and review please please please!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N it's finished!!! i would like to thank you all for taking the time to read this and my regular reviewer Jimbo123 especially since she let me kill her off. **

The next day Emmett took it into his head that I needed cheering up, when all I wanted was some time alone to grieve after the events of the previous day. Of course Emmett being Emmett this entailed cracking a lot of jokes at my expense and in the afternoon he insisted that we go to the park a few blocks away. Esme smiled indulgently and offered to come with us, but Emmett shook his head, threw shoes and a jacket at me, and then dragged me out of the door, while I protested in vain. When we reached the park it was full of kids playing soccer and baseball. Emmett hauled me to a quiet corner and produced a Frisbee. I groaned.

"Emmett are you trying to kill me? Hello? Uncoordinated ringing any bells for you?"

"Relax Bells. You'll be fine."

"Well if you wanna get murdered by Edward…"

He just grinned and threw it at me. By some miracle I managed to catch it without injuring myself. I threw it carefully back to him. He caught it deftly and flicked it back. This time my flailing arms missed and the Frisbee hit me in the temple. Everything went black.

The next thing I knew I was lying in the grass, Emmett kneeling next to me looking anxious.

"Wow are you actually worried about me! You can't say I didn't warn you."

"I'm worried about me! Edward's gonna kill me! I'll be dead all over again!"

I smiled smugly. "I told you so."

He helped me up, and then gently probed my temple where I was sure there was already a huge bruise forming. He looked like he was planning to start playing again, so I glared at him till he took me back to the flat.

I had been sat with Esme for a few hours, when suddenly a knock came at the door. Esme opened it and Edward strode in, taking me in his arms and gently kissing the tender spot on the side of my head. "The Volturi have gone for now. Where's Emmett, I'm going to murder him!"

"I did warn him what would happen and he obviously forgot about Alice, but I'm not sure where he went."

"I'll wait. I'm so sorry about Gini. I should have been there, I might have stopped Mike. I'm sorry you had to see your best friend die."

I nodded then buried my face in his chest as the tears began to flow once more. He held me gently, stroking my hair and back, peppering me with kisses, light and cool. As I began to slow my sobs, he began to trace a pattern along the top of my thigh and across my hips. He repeated this circuit several times before I was able to raise my head again. When I did he leaned down and pressed his lips softly against mine, tracing my lower lip with his tongue. He then trailed his lips from my temple, down my neck and back up to the hollow beneath my ear. My arms snaked around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair, while his fingers traced up my side, before his arms locked around my waist and he stood with me wrapped in his arms, his nose against my neck, his lips against the curve of my shoulder. Unfaltering, he carried me to the bedroom, and I knew instinctively that Esme had left – subtly giving us some privacy. He gently set me down on the bed and sat beside me. As he kissed me again my hands crept over his spectacularly muscled chest, feeling his icy skin through his shirt. Gently, Edward drew my fingers towards the buttons of his shirt, which I obligingly began to undo, pushing it back from his shoulders before trailing kisses of my own across the marble god in front of my eyes. As I raised my lips to his once more, I felt his hands slide beneath my clothes and I lay back on the bed, pulling him down to me as our bodies moved as one and I soon felt him release inside me. He drew out of me slowly, gently and kissed me again as I snuggled into his arms and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The day of Gini's funeral dawned grey and cold, but not wet – a small miracle. Edward was unfailingly handsome in his black suit and dark shirt, while I looked paler than usual – almost as pale as him, in my black wrap dress and jacket, the only dash of colour the dark purple heels Gini had persuaded me to splash out on the previous year. I knew it would have made her giggle to see me totter about in them. Edward drove us to the church where her family and friends had gathered; my own dad met us there. We were greeted by Gini's parents; her mother hugging me as I offered my condolences. We all noticed a few disapproving glares from the elder members of the family, directed at my shoes. Gini's mum whispered "Just ignore them; she would have wanted you to wear them."

I smiled "I can just picture her laughing herself silly if I fall over."

Both Gini's parents and my dad delivered a touching eulogy. Then it was my turn. Edward squeezed my hand as I left the pew.

"What to say about Gini. Well, she was my best friend in Forks. Her sense of humour was twisted but so much fun and I know that if I fall over on the way back to the pew she will be looking down and crying with laughter, especially since she was the one who made me buy these shoes. She was warm, generous and kind, making an impression on everyone she met with her slight eccentricity. The first day I met her she managed to interrogate me so much I revealed several embarrassing secrets. Happily I don't think she ever revealed them, at least I hope not. Gini was always up for a laugh and if you had a bad day or were just a bit down then you could talk to her and she would soon have you laughing till you cried. She was a loyal friend who always stuck by you when things got difficult. Gini spent most of her life meddling in my love life, setting me up with dates, trying to find me Mr. Right, so of course when I finally did meet someone she was ecstatic and even though she only met him once, she confided in me that she liked him and berated me for not having told her he was hot. I know Gini well enough to be sure that she wouldn't want people crying too much – she might have been miffed if nobody missed her but… I'm also sure that she would have wanted her friends and family to go out and get drunk in her honour, rather than moping around. So here's to Gini, the best friend I ever had, the life and soul of the party. I'm sorry the fun had to end this way, disappointed I won't get to see you grow old disgracefully and I will miss you so much."

As I made my way back to the pew and the safety of Edward's arms, I stumbled, earning a few chuckles as I blushed furiously and mentally cursed Gini for ever persuading me to buy these death-traps. Edward took my hand and gently kissed my cheek as I slid back into my seat beside him.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After the funeral we made our way back to Gini's flat to collect me stuff, but when we arrived Edward stiffened in his seat. I turned to look at him.

"What is it?"

"Bella I'm so sorry, they've found you, us. I thought they were gone."

"Who? What is this about?"

"The Volturi. They've come for you. They think you know and they don't only act on facts. Jane is looking forward to hurting you. I don't know if I can protect you – there are three of them. Alice will have seen this, but I doubt they'll arrive in time."

We got out of the car and Edward held me closer and tighter than usual.

"Why so tense friend?"

"Demetri."

"You should have known we'd find you and your little friend. I'm disappointed in you Edward. You should know better. Aro was so disappointed to find you had told a human our secret."

Even I could see that the petite child-like figure before me was dangerous. Her ethereal beauty was different to that of the Cullens and her eyes glowed a deep red. Her nose wrinkled in distaste and then a few seconds later she appeared to have a silent tantrum. I looked at Edward questioningly and he explained.

"She's trying to use her ability to hurt you, but it doesn't work. So Jane, looks like I'm not the only one whose powers don't work on Bella."

In a flash the vampire named Demetri had hold of me while Edward crumpled to the floor, Jane smiling triumphantly. "Unfortunately Edward it seems that I can still hurt you. Felix, Demetri kill the girl, if he tries to stop you, kill him too."

With that she turned on her heel and sped off. Edward was on his feet in an instant but the burly Felix restrained him effectively. Demetri's hand caressed my neck as Edward struggled and sobbed tearlessly, calling my name.

"Please, I just want to say goodbye, I won't run, I'd never get away, just please let me say goodbye."

Tears flowed silently down my cheeks and Demetri let me go. I walked to Edward and gently caressed his face.

"Bella, I am so sorry, I should've protected you better, stayed away from you, it's all my fault. I don't want to lose you."

"Sshh. It's okay. I love you and wouldn't lose the time I had with you for anything. Don't blame yourself. I love you. I love you."

I gently but desperately pressed my lips to his, even as Demetri dragged me awy.

"Bella! I love you too. I'll never stop loving you."

I just nodded.

EPOV

I couldn't help her and it was killing me. How could she tell me not to blame myself, that it wasn't my fault?

"Bella! I love you too. I'll never stop loving you."

She nodded, her eyes shining with tears. I forced myself to watch as Demetri twisted her head with force, breaking her neck. I heard an anguished cry as my beautiful Bella crumpled, then realised it was me. I broke Felix's grip and ran to her, pulling her broken body into my arms, cradling her against my chest, rocking and sobbing. Her eyes were still open and she smiled slightly, mouthing "I love you" as her heart slowed and stopped altogether. As I held her the rain started to fall, drenching both of us, but I stayed on my knees whispering her name over and over. Alice and the others arrived what seemed like hours later knowing that they were too late. The Volturi were gone and Alice and Esme both sank to their knees beside me, holing me as we all cried tearlessly in the rain.

10 years later…

I still visit the cemetery in Forks every week, sitting with my Bella for hours, talking to her, reading her favourite books to her, playing the CD of the lullaby I wrote her, bringing her her favourite flowers. Somehow I found the strength to go on without her; I know that was what she would have wanted. I think about her every day; those few short days had given me memories to last for eternity. It will always feel like there's a part of me missing. I will never love anyone else. Today I sat in the rain and told Bella that I love her and will never forget her. Then I stood up and walked to Alice who was waiting for me with a hug and we walked away without looking back. I never look back.

**a/n i just that i cried while writing this please don't hate me for killing Bella off - i just didn't think the ending would be right if she lived.**


End file.
